


Sweet LIfe

by paperflowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Sweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP Feels, Romance, True Love, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflowers/pseuds/paperflowers
Summary: Here in this moment, it's the most perfect thing ever.  Alec and Magnus drown in each other and learn something along the way.





	Sweet LIfe

> > >  
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> They didn’t tumble into bed the night before.  It wasn’t like their first time: hot and nervy and full of anticipated excitement.  It wasn’t like the first time their lips met: an audience of outrage, confusion and pride.  It wasn’t like their first date: awkward, tense and seemingly going nowhere, threatening to dampen the sparks igniting between them.  It wasn’t messy or uncontrolled or sudden.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> It was slow.  
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Magnus couldn’t say who kissed who, but if he was being honest it was probably Alec whose confidence to take charge of intimate situations was currently outstripping his own. Not that Magnus reluctant to start the sexy times but it just seemed as though Alec had better timing than he did when it came to the sweet stuff.  Magnus you could count on to show up at the last minute, all dazzle and spice and hurrah, but when it came to intimate acts, he was a bit shy.  He was a bit reserved.  He was a bit unsure, even when he knew Alec _wanted_ him.  That first step, it was hard and it always seemed to be Alec who took it first.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Neither of them seemed to mind.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> It was like a magnet, pulling him in.  That sweet, soft, supple mouth always made Magnus’s eyes want to roll back up into his head.  He could barely believe he had ever liked kissing anyone else.  He had thought once, that Camille had a way about her but she didn’t have anything on the raw, rough edges of a young Shadowhunter whose confidence in himself and the world was growing day by day.  And he got to watch it all happen.  And it was beautiful.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> When Alec pulled back, eyes all warm and fond, Magnus’s eyes were still closed.  His chest heaved with effort as he stayed pressed close to the young man.  Eventually his eyes fluttered open to see a change in Alexander’s gaze: a heat that deepened. A hunger curling up harder than before.  As Alexander raised a hand to stroke his cheeks under his eyes he realised why: his demon mark was showing.  And like always, when it was Alexander staring back into this yellow cat eyes, he didn't’ feel ashamed.  He didn’t feel horrified that his true nature was showing.  He didn’t feel awkward or humiliated or ugly.  He felt more treasured and beautiful than ever.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> “You don’t ever have to hide around me,” Alexander whispered huskily and Magnus fell in love a little bit more.  
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Of course his eyes slid shut again as Alexander closed the distance and their mouths melted together again, this time hands roaming torsos instead of holding, possessing, claiming.  Clothes were peeled from their bodies, a trail of destruction to the bedroom door which Alec kicked closed behind him, mouth never breaking from Magnus’s out of habit.  Since more or less moving in with his boyfriend his siblings had the nasty habit of barging in.  Neither of them truly minded: they were family after all, but when you were about to get heavy, the sudden cold snap of company was jarring.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> “So you’re saying I should walk around with cat eyes,” Magnus queried twisting them so Alexander fell gracefully onto the bed (a move which always delighted Magnus with its simple elegance) and latched onto his neck.   He worried that supple sensitive flesh, teasing the Block Rune mark with a hint of teeth.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> “Well I didn’t say that,” Alec half moaned, wriggling pleased beneath Magnus.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Oh.  Well.  Ok then.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Slightly disheartened and trying not to be disappointed, it was his own fault for misinterpreting what Alec had said, Magnus continued his journey south stopping to suckle peaked nipples on a sculpted chest.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Perhaps realising his mistake, or reading into Magnus’s tense aura Alexander threaded long tapered fingers through Magnus’s hair and gently tugged.  His eyes were fond, exasperated even, and slightly guilty when he gazed into Magnus’s dark brown human eyes.  “I _meant_ ,” he stressed, “If you have them on display all the time, I’ll never be able to keep my hands off you,” he explained.  “I have a hard enough time of that already,” he confessed.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> It was probably bullshit, but it was pretty bullshit and Magnus wanted to believe it so he nodded like it was all okay and decided to distract himself by making Alec squirm when his hair was tugged in a manner of ‘I want your attention’ and not ‘Oh that’s so good I can’t help it’ kind of way.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Looking up Magnus found himself staring at a guilty, shame marked face.  “Get up here,” Alec coaxed tugging Magnus up and rolling them over so he was on top.  “I mean it,” he confirmed, leaning down to press gentle kisses over Magnus’s eyelids, then interspersing kissing over his face as he spoke.  “They are so beautiful.  And while I like your dark eyes, your yellow ones are truly you and that’s all I ever want,” Alexander confessed.  “And while it would be great if you could walk down the street with them showing or wander the Institute all Cat Eyes and proud, I kind of like that you don’t,”
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Magnus frowned, flattery and offence warring with each other and deciding that confusion was the best one to take control right now, though hurt was tugging at Confusion’s sleeve and asking for attention.  “I’m...getting mixed messages right now,”
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Alec shook his head.  “That’s my fault.  I mean,” he started, pausing to gather this words again.  “I wouldn’t care if you walked around purple and orange with pink polka dots but your _eyes_ , well…” a tender blush petaled his cheeks which made Magnus want to forgive him instantly and he hated himself for it. The more he fell in love with him, and it was an increasing journey of adoration, the less likely he was to press back on him.  But communication was key, he had found, and when the talked they usually worked things out with little difficulty.  So he’d listen.  Because it made sense to.  Not because Alexander was so pretty and his mouth was flushed and he looked so sincere.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> No! It was because Magnus is a rational being with feelings that Alexander is acknowledging and it’s so cute and he just loves him so much for taking the time to just consider that Magnus isn’t happy and wanting to rectify that.  
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Magnus gave an internal sigh as he waited.  He was so screwed.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> “You’re eyes are mine,” Alexander confessed quietly, shyly, sweetly.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Hmm? Magnus smiles small and raises an eyebrow because he’s fairly certain his eyes are his own and Alexander has more to share and he wants to hear it.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Embarrassed but determined, Alexander forges on.  “I mean, it’s just, when we first…” he tilts his head like that is the perfect explanation for sex and it kinda is and Magnus who thinks it’s cute he still won’t say it out loud, remains silent.  “That’s when I first saw them.  You.  And I like that you...just...show them...to me…” he trailed off, somehow smaller than he was before.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Warmth flooded Magnus has he understand what Alec was saying.  “You associate my cat eyes with intimacy,” he concluded, heart bursting at Alec’s tiny nod and hot face rosined with vulnerability.  
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> “Yeah,” Alec agreed softly.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> “You’re a little possessive Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus concluded warmly.  Nice to know he wasn’t the only one who got a little jealous sometimes.
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Alec backed up a little in his protest.  “Wait...no, that’s not.  I mean I am.  But I’m not.  You’re not.  I don’t own you.  You’re just.  And I’m -”
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> “Silly Nephilim,” Magnus sighed pulling Alec down for a kiss that would melt into something else entirely.   
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> So maybe he was dating an inexperienced twenty-something who had zero experience to his (17 thousand-ish lovers) four hundred+ years of experience but here he had a young man who made an effort to backpedal like no other.  He saw a wrong, he made it right, it was the Alexander’s way to blow up the ground he walked on if he thought if it would help.  To peel away his own layers and lay himself on the line right there with him when he was feeling exposed.  And maybe it wouldn’t last, but it was genuine and sincere and honest and Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way.
>>> 
>>>  


End file.
